irrational
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: its set in the marauders era and features sirius and marlene committed! basically it adds up to how irrational is the word that describes sirius the best!


disclaimer : yes i don't own Harry potter though i seriously wish i owned sirius atleast...

* * *

><p>Sirius black was hurrying to his class with an unusually grumpy James potter by his side. Heads turned their way, people even looked through the windows of their classrooms as they passed and two students dashing across the corridor in the opposite direction slowed, pausing for a minute, shaking their heads in disbelief before hurrying past them. This seemed to annoy James more and he muttered about "unfair…..irrational" or something along those lines when they finally reached their classroom.<p>

Both boys hurried past flitwick, after a quick apology to the little wizard on top of his pile of books and slipped into their seats next to Remus in the last row. Only after settling in did Sirius notice that there was now a small change in the seating arrangement in the class, Marlene McKinnon was sitting directly in front of him, with a very pissed looking lily Evans next to her, who turned to glare at him. His brain didn't bother to realize the fact that any person with 2 active neurons could put together. Lily wasn't very happy at having to sit before James and since it was for Marlene, who had decided to switch places because of him, he was now the accused. On the bright side though James's mood lightened considerably (read soared).

Sirius watched as Marlene tugged lily, forcing her to turn back to the front of the class, then flashed a quick smile at him, before turning around herself. He smirked, casually leaning back on his chair, with it on its two legs. Only a moment later did he actually realize that nobody had missed the short exchange between him and Marlene and that people were still staring at either him or her wide eyed. His smirk widened and he caught Remus rolling his eyes at him but firmly ignored it.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully and when the hour was up, he sat unmoving in his chair, while others lingered to watch; lily got up, in a hurry to leave and was staring at her best friend impatiently. Marlene on the other hand seemed to be in no hurry, she took her time gathering her books then turning around looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

He shook the hair out of his eyes and fluidly stood up.

"Ostentatious isn't it?" he asked sarcastically

"Sensational would be a better word….." she replied, her voice just as sarcastic

"Sensuous suits you better…." He said casually as he met her ice blue eyes. She smirked "doesn't bother you in the slightest does it?" she asked

"Should it?" was his innocent reply.

"Of course not" she smiled then she obliged to a very grateful lily who fled the still full room. The rest of the class followed cleared fairly quickly and Sirius turned back to his three best friends and together they made their way out onto the corridor.

Every head turned towards them and whispers and hushed voices followed the marauders, through out the day, not that it was something very new to them. James was back in his grumpy land, Remus seemed amused and little peter was as usual in awe. Sirius on the other hand was completely entertained

"_So it's black and McKinnon huh?" '_

"_Wonder why I didn't see it coming…." '_

"_Obviously he would go with her….." _

"_Lucky chick that one is, I would give anything to be in those arms….." '_

"_Did he seriously manage to get 'the McKinnon' to say yes?" _

It was during lunch that James finally lost it. "What? He asked "is it that makes you being committed more important than me winning the first match of the Quidditch season?"

Sirius sighed; James was just so used to being the centre of attention for at least a week after a Quidditch victory that the hype about Sirius kissing Marlene during the after match party followed by Marlene declaring their commitment wasn't a concept that he could quite come to terms with

"Sorry mate but I wouldn't possibly know the answer to that" Sirius shrugged, looking at his disgruntled best friend apologetically. James looked at him a full minute before rounding on Remus "well?" he asked. Sirius saw moony try his best to keep a straight face, James was being too adorable right then and his expression made the rest of them laugh out loud.

"Ummm well it's nobody's secret that Marlene and Sirius are the schools hot property….." he began

"But moony…." James interrupted now whining "it's Quidditch!"

"Maybe you just made it a habit of winning prongs" Sirius said coaxingly

"You think?" James asked looking torn between genuine distress and elation. Sirius nodded vigorously and watched his best friend ponder over that when he heard remus say "uh oh! Padfoot…"

"whats wrong moony?" Sirius asked, glancing at his other best friend, then following his line of vision all the way to the huge brown eagle like bird flying towards him. He groaned, his family owl was heading right to him, with another howler for him (his mother had long given up writing to him, knowing he would simply throw it in the fire and had resorted to sending howlers every time.) what did I do this time? He wondered as the bird perched itself on his shoulder and held a leg out, demanding to be unloaded. Most people grimaced; he was infamous for his howlers.

He reached for the smoking parchment in his hand and with a wary sigh he opened it.

_Siri darling! I am so proud to know you have finally realized the rightful duties of being a heir to the most noble and ancient house of black and have gotten committed to a pure blood, sure I wish she was Slytherin but oh I am finally hopeful again since I received word from cissy. Though you should have let me know yourself! But ah a pure blood! Just like your cousins, I'm proud of you!_

Did the howler just rip itself apart without a single insult? Sirius was gaping at the pile of torn up pieces of the one howler that had not deafened those closest to him. No echoes of banshee like screeches, no threats of disownment…

"Ummm pads?" James asked, gently shaking his best friend back to reality. It took him another minute before he turned to the Slytherin table, murderously.

He saw his cousin arch one perfect eyebrow at him and he stalked over to her. "What? He asked "is the bloody fucking problem with you? Telling the old hag about-"

"I had hoped that choosing a pure blood was intentional, but I can clearly see-" Narcissa began

"That I fucking do not care about such nonsense?" Sirius growled. She shrugged indifferently and muttered "irrational" as the younger black fumed.

"Sirius!" the voice of Minerva McGonagall filtered through his many layers of rage as he gritted his teeth and turned away from his darling cousin. He knew that she wanted him to return to the house table but he didn't have it in him, he stalked out of the great hall. The marauders, Marlene and even lily followed behind quickly but Sirius had already long left.

Through the room of requirement and the floo network, he had landed right on his eldest cousin's fire place. Andromeda jumped at his sudden arrival, and then concerned, she rushed to him.

"Siri? What happened?" she asked worry layering her voice.

"Walburga thinks I'm good enough to be the black family heir just because I am now dating a pure blood….." Sirius said sounding disgusted

"You are dating a pure blood?" the older woman asked clearly shocked

"Andy not you too….." he exclaimed

"But Sirius why in your sane mind would you bother to go for a pure blood? Hasn't the black family thought you anything at all?" she asked

"It's not my fault that I love her you know…" he muttered.

"But a pure blood?" andromeda asked sounding thoroughly disappointed. It got on his nerves

"Look I don't give a damn about blood! Marlene is perfect for me" Sirius said, now showing his annoyance.

"Do you realize that Volunteering into another pure blood family is irrational Sirius?" she asked him. He glared at her in response

"I hadn't even thought about her pure blood status before that old hag mentioned it!" Sirius said from between his teeth. another hour passed as Sirius told his cousin the full details of his relationship and the howler, then he took another 20 minutes to play with little Nymphadora and finally hogged some cookies before rushing off.

He made his way back to the school and headed for the green house for herbology. Noticing that the hour was almost up, he waited impatiently for the general crowd to file out. Once his long wait ended, he quickly slipped into their midst and half listened to Remus chastise him for missing class, all the while following his girl.

"you should date Mary" Sirius said suddenly, making Remus jerk to a halt. James too turned, interested.

"Seriously, Marlene and lily are both taken and peter is wedded to the house elves in the kitchen, so you and Mary should get along." He said and Remus balked, realizing that Sirius was not joking.

"That's brilliant mate!" James said joining in, his foul mood evaporating at the mention of him and lily. "I'll ask Evans again now and you ask Mary!" and then hurried forward, already calling out to the girls. Remus muttered irrational and Sirius barked a laugh and jogged over to the girls, dragging Remus along, knowing that peter would follow.

James was telling a very irate lily about the wonderful idea, Mary was blushing at his overtly candid talk and Marlene looked amused. Just as her eyes caught Sirius approaching she made to grab his arm, then flashed a smile at Remus, saying "Mary is waiting" with a wink and then dragged her boyfriend away.

"You okay? Where did you go?" she asked, once they were far enough away to not be over heard.

"Yeah, just decided to pay my cousin a visit." He said flashing a smile.

"For what pleasure?" she asked still curious.

"Just wanted to know how tainted your family is" he said, very seriously making her roll her eyes.

"And what is the verdict oh great lord? What is my fate to be?" she asked dramatically.

"Well" Sirius said, with a very deep in thought expression, considering his words and speaking in a very measured tone "your family is innocent but you are tainting their purity and are to be convicted for 'blackening' the family tree" he finished solemnly

"Merlin no! I can't afford to -" she began but found herself being pulled closer to him. Whatever else she wanted to say was lost as their lips met, seconds stretched and broke and Sirius pulled away slightly, whispering "I think we can afford that and also to bunk the next hour" she laughed and said "you are impossible!"

"There's a new word…." He said before finding her lips again.

* * *

><p>AN : yes this is uh random? and i suppose that's the word I'm looking for but well...please do review! again gotta rush... sigh!


End file.
